God of Darkness
|-|Humanoid form= |-|Draconic form= Summary Two brothers, one older and one younger, filled Remnant with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine to destroy them. Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. Humanity. However, it was the foolish wish of a maiden named Salem to bring back her beloved, Ozma which would upend their ultimate creation. She begged the Older brother to bring back Ozma to life, and, upon his refusal, turned to the younger brother. Unaware of the ploy, the younger brother brought Ozma back to life, nearly bringing the two to a fight. Finally learning that he was tricked, they banished Salem and made her immortal so that she would never be reunited with her loved one. Salem, in her immortality, slowly influenced and turned humanity against the gods. Gathering together the armies of the world, she led a massive magical attack against the gods and failed miserably. Seeing the humans turn their gifts against their creators, they wiped the slate clean, killing all, and leaving until the next humans would learn from their mistakes. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, likely higher Name: The Younger Brother, God of Darkness Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: One of two gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High. Able to manifest and disperse in what appears to be energy), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. He and his brother created the human abstracts of Knowledge and Choice), Immortality (Type 1, 3, likely Type 5. Both of the Brother Gods think of death as something trivial, and the Older Brother even talked to Ozma in the afterlife), Flight, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Co-created humanity, and created the soulless creatures of Grimm), Power Bestowal, Teleportation of himself and others, Absorption (Casually absorbed an entire army's magical attack), Magic, Resurrection (Recreated Ozma's body and brought it back to life), Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Large Planet level, likely higher (While he left Remnant, he casually shattered its moon. Remnant was implied to be a creation of the Older Brother, and the Older Brother claimed that both of them would destroy it if humanity failed to unite themselves when they returned), he can negate durability by sending someone to the afterlife Speed: FTL (Both he and his brother ejected into space and the planet's orbit in a second) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher (Should be vastly superior to anyone else in the series) Striking Strength: Unknown (Prepared to physically engage his brother in combat) Durability: Large Planet level, likely higher (Unharmed, and didn't even slow down while hitting Remnant's moon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary (The older brother created the planet itself. The younger brother wiped out all of humanity in a few seconds by snapping his fingers) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Seems to be confident, and unlike his brother, he is prone to being fooled. Gallery Tumblr_inline_phztf8m4zp1rk662c_500.gif|Appearing before Salem Tumblr_inline_phztnp7q1N1rk662c_500.gif Tumblr_inline_phzu79OzSq1rk662c_500.gif|Dragon transformation Tumblr_inline_phzug9VKzi1rk662c_500.gif|Fragmenting Remnant's Moon snap.gif|Wiping out humanity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Both were 5-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Evil Characters Category:Twins Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Disease Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:RWBY Category:Tier 5